


Because We Are the Same

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Namikaze Minato-centric, Stream of Consciousness, sealing of ninetails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: Only like can hold like.
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Because We Are the Same

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic I wrote for a Yahoo Group drabble contest in January 2008, that I totally forgot about because it got saved in the wrong folder. XD  
> This was written when everyone was 99% sure Minato was Naruto's dad, but we still hadn't been told why Naruto had to be the Kyuubi's vessel or why the Kyuubi had attacked.

No one knew. That’s how I want it.  
It’s safer that way.

It’s hard to hide the sorrow in my eyes. I know why the Kyuubi is raging like the apocalypse incarnate. In spite of the death and woe he causes, I still can’t help but feel sorry.  
It’s not right, but telling everyone your reasons won’t make things better. You’ve killed their loved ones... just as your own were murdered.

I can’t bring myself to kill you, but I can’t let you continue either.

Did you know you and I are more alike than anyone would suspect? Only Jiraiya and the Third know.  
You see, there are fangs and claws in my blood. I’m counting on that for this Seal Jutsu to work. Only like can hold like.  
I only wish...

No... there’s no other way. This must be done. With these invisible teeth and claws I will bind you so you can no longer hurt others.  
Or yourself.

This will be the hardest thing I’ve ever done. I didn’t think I’d have to worry about this for at least eighteen years. Too bad I won’t get to see it.  
There are traces of his ancestry, Kyuubi. I’m sure you will be able to appreciate them once you’ve calmed down.  
Once you’ve regained your sanity.

My dear son, after I’m gone... you won’t be alone. I’ve seen to that. It may be a while before you know it, but you won’t be alone.

I’m entrusting him to you, Kyuubi.  
Don’t you dare break his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see my blog, art, and social media links [click here!](https://twitter.com/DawnEastpoint/status/1259773504909606912)


End file.
